


Strawberries are Too Sweet

by YellowSapphires



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Childhood Trauma, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSapphires/pseuds/YellowSapphires
Summary: Sylvain had quit his barista job at Azure Moon to work at The Golden Deer. He wasn't expecting an old childhood friend to be the new barista.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 8





	Strawberries are Too Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first continuous work, so wish me good luck!

“One large strawberry frappuccino, and one medium matcha green tea? Do you want the tea hot or cold?” Whatever the man was saying, Sylvain didn’t hear a single word as he was fixated on the new barista at the Azure Moon Cafe. Dimitri must have forgotten to notify Sylvain of the unfamiliar face working behind the counter, because otherwise, Sylvain would have better mentally prepared himself to meet them in person. “Um...Sir? Would you like the green tea hot or cold? If you don’t answer, I’ll have to void the order so I can help the customers behind you in line.” His tone of voice wasn’t too irritated, but there was definitely some bittersweet undertones inbetween the lines.

  
“Oh! Ah, hot please!” After blinking multiple times and a slight shaking of the head, Sylvain managed to snap out of the trance that bestowed upon him suddenly. “Sorry about that. I, uh, space out sometimes.” The blue-haired male smiled and nodded before placing in the order at the register. Sylvain faked his awkward attempt of a giggle before paying attention to the barista. His dark blue hair was tied back in a ponytail. Glancing down, he noticed the name tag swaying on his apron reading: Felix. The uniform for the cafe was a standard light blue apron with a lion logo embroidered in the center, and beneath the apron were a white-collared shirt and a pair of typical black pants. Sylvain adored how the uniform made Felix appeared smaller than he actually was, since the apron looked longer than usual in comparison to his height.

  
“Your total comes up to be $11.01.” Sylvain handed him a twenty dollar bill along with a penny. After Felix quickly scratched the bill with his fingers to make sure it was indeed a real bill, he entered the amount and began to gather his change from his till. Sylvain never knew eyes could have such a breathtaking resemblance to a sunset, a mix of orange hues and tints of brown. Sylvain smiled and attempted to keep his cool before Felix handed him his change back, “Nine dollars change. Can I get your name?” They say some people can write or speak their mind before their brain could truly process what they’re thinking, and sadly in this case Sylvain was one of them.

  
“Along with my number?” The redhead winked, and it was in that moment he knew he just made a mistake for Felix didn’t take too kindly to the attempt at flirting. Wrinkles in between his eyes formed, however he sighed and just glanced at the customer.

  
“Just your name please.” If he wasn’t at work and needed the money, he would have launched himself over the counter and roundhouse kick the customer.

  
“Sylvain.” Felix nodded before handing him his receipt and explaining he’ll get his order ready. The redhead just gave an okay before walking over to where he saw the owner of the business himself: Dimitri. Using his experience in cross country, Sylvain dashed towards the blonde before grabbing his shoulder, making Dimitri gasp and drop packs of sugars and creams on the tile floor, “So you forgot to tell me all about the barista you hired in my place!” His voice was a mixture of yelling and whispers. Sylvain didn’t work at Azure Moon anymore since he had been offered a full time job at The Golden Deer, a highly rated and popular late night bar downtown. Claude had convinced him to work there as a bartender after tasting one of Sylvain’s drinks during the graduation party at Gargeg Mach University. Though Claude already knew Lorenz could brew and mix well, he thought Sylvain had better customer service and could convince the customers to subconsciously return back to the bar to raise business. Sylvain had accepted the offer, and Claude's relieved as his silver tongue managed to win over Sylvain’s. Placing his two week notice on Dimitri’s desk was somewhat heartbreaking for him since they’ve known each other as kids, and he wanted nothing more than for Dimitri to succeed in his business. Leaving Azure Moon will always be a memory ingrained his brain.

  
“Did I? My apologies then Sylvain. It must have slipped my mind since it was on the spot. Since you left, we’ve been falling behind on specifically drink orders. Since it was just you and Ingrid on drinks, Ingrid has been left on her own brewing them. Annette and Mercedes offered to help, but I need them both on our baking station. Dedue is on vacation, and Ashe had to move back to Gaspard City to help his adoptive father with some family issues, so I’m not sure when he’ll be back.” As Dimitri explained the situation, he continued to pick the packets of sugar and rounds of creamers off the tiles before placing them back in the box. He wasn’t aware of the facial expression his friend was making until he stood back up and just sighed happily, “Don’t worry about us, Sylvain. We have it under control now that Felix is back.”  
Sylvain shifted his eyes towards the new barista and smiled with glee as he watched his order being made. He adored how cute it was watching the strains of blue hair fall over his face and being pushed back behind his ears. He even noticed the irritation on his face each time it happened which made it more cute somehow.

  
“Yeah, I know. Wait. What do you by Felix is back? He was never here to begin with?”

  
“Guess it couldn’t be helped,” Dimitri sighed, “Felix used to play with all of us as kids, remember? He was always asking to come over to your house to spend the night, and even joined the co-ed softball team just to spend more time with you. That all stopped though once he had to move in with his mom somewhere else in the state. Something about a custody battle.” Dimitri whispered it all since he was in earshot of Felix now, “After Glenn died, his parents got into a fight and wanted a divorce, which now meant that child custody was a forced topic, and well his mother won full custody since the court asked who Felix wanted to live with. I guess...he didn’t get along with his father, which I can’t blame him.” Dimitri had finished stocking all the sugars and creams on the counter, and realized he needed to head to the back room to retrieve some napkins and straws, “That all happened years ago, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t remember you. After all, you didn’t recognize him.” If he’s being honest, Dimitri didn’t mean for it to come off as harsh or inconsiderate. He was just terrible with how he phrased certain things, and Sylvain knew that, but the words still stung him as if he got stung by a bee. Sylvain watched as Dimitri walked through the door by the counter to the back, and then watched Felix as he was finishing up the green tea for Marianne. Normally, he would be getting some sort of caramel drink for Hilda since she was his waitress at the bar, but from what he remembered of Claude’s phone call, Hilda had to call off due to an illness or a sprained leg. Something of that nature anyway. Claude mentioned that Hilda somehow got sweet and shy Marianne to fill in for her. Sylvain thought it was only right to get Marianne something to drink, and to help her make herself at home even though he himself was new.

  
“Sylvain!” Felix shouted and waved over as he placed both drinks on the counter. Ingrid and Felix seem to have some sort of switch routine going on as they both took turns taking register and brewing the drinks. He watched how she smiled and handled the customers when they were irritated at how long their drinks were taking. Sylvain might have to convince Dimitri to hire just one more person to help out, but before that he wanted to handle his drinks and make his way to work.

  
“Thanks, Fe.” His tongue rolled off those very words, and it was enough to make Felix flinch as if he had been punched or even stabbed. Sylvain immediately felt worried and tried to say something back like a are you okay or did you get hurt, but it was responded with nothing but a back facing towards him.

  
“Don’t call me that again.” Felix grunted and walked away to continue making more cappuccinos and frappes that needed to be made that afternoon. He was already aware of how busy the cafe was, but he didn’t expect it to be this difficult to keep up, and with Sylvain’s comment he was more irritated than ever. He never...wanted to hear that nickname again. Not when Sylvain doesn’t remember the promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read all of that. It means so much to me!


End file.
